Do What You Wanna Do: Summer of our lives!
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: A group of teenagers embark on an unforgettable vacation. Sun, beach and fun... at least that's what they expect. However, things don't always go as planned. And when everyone has the opportunity to show themselves as they are, there is no going back. / Co-written with Umeki-Nara. AU. Possible Out of Character. Rated T for occasional coarse language.
1. Summer of our lives!

Disclaimer: Total Drama series doesn't belong to me but to Jennifer Perth and Tom McGill. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah ...

Summary: A group of teenagers embark on an unforgettable vacation. Sun, beach and fun... at least that's what they expect. However, things don't always go as planned. And when everyone has the opportunity to show themselves as they are, there is no turning back. / Co-written with Umeki-Nara. AU. Possible Out of Character. Rated T for occasional coarse language.

Warning: English isn't my first language. It's Spanish. If you notice any grammatical error or something like that, please let me know. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Summer of our lives!

* * *

><p>"Bro... this will be epic."<p>

Shawn nodded enthusiastically at his best friend's words. No doubt it would.

Because one thing was to share classes with a group of people all year, and quite another was to spend a summer with them. A world of possibilities opened right before his young eyes.

Shawn Eastwood didn't look his eighteen years of age. He looked like he was twenty, maybe more. So it had always been easy for him, when he was a minor, outwit the authorities and buy cigarettes and alcohol. Oh, the good old days. Something he kept from that time, was his aversion to zombies. It was an obsession that went beyond any limits. Literally.

Dave Johnson, meanwhile, looked much younger despite having the same age. Perhaps his childish and to some extent innocent expressions helped make him appear like he was only sixteen. He always carried disinfectant wipes with him, because no place was clean enough for him.

"... I'm sure Sky looks beautiful in her swimsuit. Man, I want to see her...

Shawn turned to Dave, while he was still muttering to himself. Then he turned his eyes to the house in front of which they were stationed. Still nothing.

"Hey, don't you think they're taking too long to come out?" he questioned, facing the door suspiciously

Dave shrugged, lowering the window of his brother's car to let fresh air transit there.

"It's very unlikely that zombies are attacking them, Shawn" he clarified while seeing the concern on his face. "And if that were the case... the best we could do is run away and save our miserable ass."

"You said it, buddy."

At the time the two friends poked their fists happily, a couple of girls left the house they were watching before.

Sky Richards had always prided herself on her excellent physical skills and perfect silhouette. During her stay in high school, she had the highlights as captain of the girls' soccer team, and dreamed of going into the Olympics. But now, all she had in mind was relaxing and having fun.

Meanwhile, Jasmine Rivers had nothing to envy her friend. Her impressive stature had earned her place on the basketball team, and she had managed to quench her loving spirit for movement. Her Australian accent was friendly and caring in every word she said.

Both girls quickly approached the car, smiling while carrying her bags with some difficulty. Perhaps they were expecting some help from the guys, but they were too busy watching them.

Jasmine sighed when she noticed that no one would come to their aid, but that didn't bother her. She was a strong, independent woman. She could easily handle her own problems.

The girls entered the car, on the back seats, and exchanged glances quickly before the guys turned to them.

"Thanks for the help, boys" Sky said, mockingly. "I don't know what we would do without you."

"You'd take a bus to get to the hostel, I think."

"Good point, Shawn."

Three of them laughed at that, but Dave was too busy watching Sky, spellbound. When she noticed, her face denoted discomfort. Shawn nudged his friend, startling him.

"What...? I mean, yeah, that's funny..."

"Dude, just drive", Shaw advised him in a whisper, and the boy nodded, embarrassed

Their journey began.

The hostel in question was a few miles from their current position, next to a beach. It was the perfect place to spend their holidays, and they knew it.

It was actually kind of a hostel community, grouped together near the coast, making it a tourist attraction. However, it usually this was the place chosen by students from across Canada to spend their summer vacation.

The route was enjoyable, most of the time. While Dave remain silent and didn't say anything stupid regarding Sky, everything would be fine. Or at least that's what he reminded himself.

He had been in love with her for more than a year. He had never dared to tell her, obviously, much less when she found love in one of the soccer team's star players, Keith. However, when Sky decided go back to freedom of being single, Dave saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

Or the chance to date her, which for him was the same.

He forced himself to stop thinking about that when he was getting closer the chosen place. At first sight, it seemed to be a neighborhood of huge houses near the refreshing beach.

He stopped his older brother's car in a free parking space, sighing. He was inexplicably nervous. His hands were sweating, and he was disgusted by that. It was very unhygienic.

The four teens quickly got out of the car, feeling the warm summer sun kissing their skin and soft sea breeze caressing their hair.

"Well... this is beautiful."

Jasmine was quite right. Down on the beach, dozens of teenagers took place in the sand. Some of them ran, others played typical summertime games, while some preferred to relax and sunbathe. They could hear music from different parts in place.

"We better help them this time", Shawn murmured to his best friend, looking at the car's trunk. "They'll think that we are gentlemen."

Dave nodded, excited at the thought. However, his smile faded when he lifted Sky's suitcase. It was really heavy. The same happened with Shawn, and both made a superhuman effort to carry their suitcases and the girls' ones.

"What's up with the weight?", complained Dave, trying to breathe properly before physical exertion. His friend shrugged, without any answer.

They went down to the beach together, unable to stop looking around. Some of the present teenagers greeted them cheerfully as they came.

"Pahkitew hostel", remembered Sky, reading the wooden signs in front of each huge house. "Oh! It's here, guys."

They stopped in from of one of those houses, a particularly spacious in appearance at least. The façade painted bright white contrasted with weeds that climbed gracefully through the exterior walls.

The door was open, so they decided to enter.

They climbed the small staircase there, and they were shocked at what they saw. The place was even more flamboyant inside.

The hall was also the living room. A sofa and armchairs were distributed there, against a hairdryer. On the walls hung a surfboard, which created a bizarre contrast to some old and colorful paintings.

Everything seemed to be made of wood, including the staircase that apparently ran upstairs.

"You finally arrive, bitches!"

The four of them were startled when the silence was broken by that male and arrogant voice.

Christopher Lexington proudly boasted of possessing an above average superficial charm. He was handsome, his pearly white teeth smile stole sighs anywhere. And what he had in beauty, he lacked in humility. As his dream was to be famous and adored by millions, he felt like he was the king of the world whenever he appeared anywhere.

"Hey, Topher", Shawn muttered, dropping his suitcases carelessly. "Is everyone here already?"

"Nah, just some of them", he answered quietly, tossing his hair back to keep it perfectly combed. "This place has a hot tub! It's like being a star..."

Dave rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch to rest on it the suitcases he was carrying. He saw Shawn doing the same.

"And there's is a fridge full of food!", announced a female voice from a place that couldn't recognize. "It's pure luxury!"

The five teenagers exchanged glances briefly, and followed that voice. They then found a blond girl eating an abnormally large portion of cake. Beside her, a thin, pale girl watched her with caution.

Sarah Turner was a peculiar girl. Being overweight didn't stop her intentions to look the way she wanted, and she wasn't ashamed to show her navel to everyone who saw her. She had earned her nickname, "Sugar", within her insatiable appetite, especially for sweets and chocolate.

If there was anything in the world that Sugar hated more than anyone better than her, it was to Ella.

Ella Williams couldn't understand why she had earned Sugar' hatred. She was always looking for ways to get along with her and be her friend... unsuccessfully. She loved looking for the good in people, and had a peculiar way of expressing her feelings. She loved to sing, and she did whenever she had the chance.

"Um, Sugar, maybe you should..."

"Go away, harpy!", cried the aforementioned, quickly getting away with what remained of her cake. "If you want cake, get some yourself! But not much, huh?!"

Just then, everyone heard noises in the hall. The group of seven teens now headed there.

They saw a burly, affable smile boy, with two other boys. The sounds they heard were issued rhythmically by one of them.

Rodney Evans grew up on a farm with his father and brothers. Accustomed to hard work since his childhood, he had grown into a muscular and strong young man. And even when he attracted the attention of many girls because of his body, that brought him several problems. Rodney was a lovesick.

Meanwhile, Edward Jones had an undeniable talent for beatbox. His strange and admirable ability to perfectly imitate an impressive amount of sound effects had won him some popularity, and that helped him overcome his shyness. His lush black hair and robust complexion gave him his nickname, "Beardo."

The third newcomer boy was the one that undoubtedly attracted more attention. And that was because he wore a long green robe and a fake beard. Leonard Hoffman fervently believed that magic was real. That wouldn't be a bad thing, but he also believed that he possessed magical powers. Despite that, he was an introvert but nice boy.

"¡Rodney, bro!", greeted cheerfully Topher, bumping fists with him. "Come with me, you gotta see the hot tub!"

While they chatted and got lost on their way to another room, the others were engaged in investigating what they had in view with curiosity.

"This place is fa-fa-fabulous", Beardo said, adding certain rhythm to his words

"I totally agree", added Leonard, nodding solemnly. "It seems like natural place for events full of magic and fantasy..."

Dave would again deny the existence of such events, as usual, but then they all turned toward footsteps approaching them.

"Well, at least you had the decency to arrive early. And you didn't get lost on the road despite your limited intellect."

Max Parker had never been what society would point to as normal. His extremely pale skin and short stature placed him near the bottom of the superficial social pyramid. However, he couldn't care less. 'Cause evil doesn't need anyone's love, but their fear. At least, that's what he said.

Beside him, a red haired girl rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Scarlett Stone couldn't stand sharing oxygen with people who lacked intellect. And that meant that she preferred the quiet solitude instead of crowds of individuals. However, between spending their holidays with her parents and sharing her time with her peers, she preferred the second option. They didn't press her each time to choose a university to attend.

"Hey... remind me why he's here", Dave muttered to Shawn murmured, watching Max behind the counter, apparently looking for something there

"Well, he's part of the class", he replied, shrugging. "Oh, and his uncle owns the hostel, and let us have it for free."

"Okay. Those are good reasons. And why are we here?"

"We're part of the class ... and I think that would be it. If you think that way, he's more important to us both."

"I think some of them are missing...", said Scarlett, more to herself than to the others, counting them with her eyes. "Yes. Four individuals..."

At the time, Topher and Rodney returned, laughing together at some stupid joke.

"...Two individuals."

All present turned toward the sound of high heels hitting the wooden floor. The Sanders twins came together. One of them elegantly removed her sunglasses, and other had some trouble dragging two heavy suitcases.

Amanda Sanders could be considered the most popular girl in high school, and also the most wanted single lady. She was physically attractive and her confident personality had earned her position as cheerleading captain, which she defended tooth and nail for anyone trying to snatched it.

Samantha Sanders, on the other hand, was the opposite. Despite sharing the appearance of her sister, she didn't enjoy the same popularity, or in the same self-esteem. She used to say that she owed her sister her place among the cheerleaders. And actually, she didn't dare to say much.

"Sorry about the delay... Samey was late. Seems to have made it a habit since birth."

Sammy sighed, leaving her and Amy's suitcases on the floor. It was not worth it defending herself, apparently.

"They're all here."

"Thank you, sidekick", said Max, earning another glare by Scarlett and finally finding what he wanted, a set of keys. "Now that we're all here, I guess it's a good time to divide rooms. This hostel has seven rooms so we have to share."

The others exchanged glances quickly, unconvinced at the idea. Max rolled his eyes.

"Those who disagree can sleep on the beach. Surely some lovely homeless guy make them company."

It seemed that this argument was enough to get rid of doubts on his peers. He smiled crookedly to continue.

"Now that we all agree... let's see. Sky and Jasmine, bedroom one", he murmured, taking said key and throwing it toward them. "Amy and Samey, bedroom two. Leonard and Beardo, bedroom three. Topher and Rodney, bedroom four. Dave and Shawn, bedroom five. Sugar and Ella, bedroom six..."

"What?!", cried Sugar, catching in the air the key that was thrown at her. "I refuse to share a bedroom with this...!"

"Beach. Homeless guy. It's up to you."

The sturdy girl crossed her arms at the words of Max spoke, angrily. Ella tried to press her hand on her shoulder gently, but she refused and got away.

Almost all of them had their corresponding keys. Max watched the last one he held in his hand.

"Well, minion, I think we'll... you know, share a bedroom."

Scarlett looked at him with raised eyebrows for a few moments. Finally snatched the key away, and his it in the neckline of her blouse.

"Oh, that's fine by me."

"Aha!", said Sugar, apparently still upset about the besroom she had to share. "You manipulated everything to sleep with your girl!"

"My what...?", he questioned, still stunned by what had just happened

Before Scarlett make things clear, they all heard the distinctive clink of bottles colliding. They turned toward the sound, only to see Topher and Beardo handing open bottles of beer among those present.

When everyone had one, Topher raised his high, smiling.

"Cheers... to the summer of our lives!"

His companions clinked bottles with him, except Max, who had left his aside right away.

Those would be an unforgettable holidays... they were sure about that.

* * *

><p>Hi!<p>

New fic, yep. The vast majority is co-written with wonderful Umeki-Nara, just like the summary says. What I can say? Writing with her should be a human right.

Anyway. I know that so far have only made an appearance the youngsters from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, but don't despair, more characters will soon appear. That's for sure.

Anyway... did you like it? You didn't? Do you want a cookie? You can say it with a review!

I always answer reviews. That can be annoying to some people, but honestly I don't care. I'll do it anyway.

I think that's it.

Read you soon!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


	2. Never in a million years

Disclaimer: Total Drama series doesn't belong to me but to Jennifer Perth and Tom McGill. I write for fun, not for money and blah, blah, blah ...

Summary: A group of teenagers embark on an unforgettable vacation. Sun, beach and fun... at least that's what they expect. However, things don't always go as planned. And when everyone has the opportunity to show themselves as they are, there is no going back. / Co-written with Umeki-Nara. AU. Possible Out of Character. Rated T for occasional coarse language.

Warning: English isn't my first language. It's Spanish. If you notice any grammatical error or something like that, please let me know. Thank you!

* * *

><p>1<p>

Never in a million years

* * *

><p>After the rooms were divided, all of them had the day off to do whatever they pleased. And that was why Dave and Shawn were in their shared bedroom, looking for a change of clothes.<p>

"This room... has a direct view to the ocean!", exclaimed Dave, enthusiastic, admiring the landscape before him

Shawn grinned, taking off his orange vest and then his sweater.

"Yeah... but that window is huge", he refuted, looking in his suitcase for any clean T-shirt. "If zombies decided to attack at night..."

"Dude, relax. Nothing will attack at night..."

"...except a horde of girls in bikinis."

The two of them turned toward the door, only to find Topher and Rodney, both smiling and in their swimsuits.

"What is it, Topher?", Shawn snapped, crossing his arms and refusing to continue changing clothes

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to tell you guys that the beach is full of ladies, they're hungry for pleasure... and our smoking hot bodies", he replied calmly, pointing to his anatomy with his own hands. "Rodney and I are gonna to check the merchandise... we'll be back, bitches."

Both of them withdrew, laughing among themselves. Shawn snorted, annoyed.

"I hate that guy", he muttered, returning to his suitcases. "Always assuming that we only want to flirt with 'ladies'..."

"I understand", added Dave, taking off his T-shirt. "Doesn't not he realize that we already have 'ladies' in the crosshairs?"

Shawn looked up to see his friend, and smiled bitterly. It was obvious he hadn't understood what he meant by his words. He sighed, taking some shorts from his suitcase, and without another word, he locked himself in the bathroom.

There he wouldn't see more than what he should, he thought.

Outside, Scarlett had decided to leave the hostel to roam around. The best was knowing the terrain, to avoid future complications such as getting lost and similar situations.

She had to admit that the place was really huge. The beach stretched before her, and she could see far enough an accumulation of high rocks.

She continued walking distractedly. All around, adolescents residing in different hostels were laughing and having fun, all in their own affairs.

She thought the best was to return...

"Scarlett?!"

...And then she thought that the best would have been returning sooner.

She turned slowly, having recognized that voice, with that constant mocking tone. And she confirmed it.

There was his older sister, looking at her with a mischievous smile.

"Well, well", she sang, approaching her slowly. "My little sister, lovely and innocent dove..."

Scarlett rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. If she had to be completely honest... no, she hadn't asked permission from her parents to be at the hostel. In fact, they believed that she now was at a Christian camp.

And Gwen knew they didn't know. Therefore smiled that way, cruel and playful.

Scarlett knew that Gwen would absolutely stay in a hostel with his college peers, never imagining that it would be right there. She snorted.

"Go ahead, call Mom and Dad", the redhead snapped, crossing her arms. "Ruin my summer vacation, after all I planned to spend the rest summer grounded in my room..."

"Hey. Relax, sis", said Gwen, laughing a little. "I won't say anything."

Scarlett narrowed her green eyes, skeptical. She was sure that her sister was planning something. Never let her clean out of a situation, at least not for free.

"What do you want from me, Gwen? Spit it out."

The aforementioned didn't erase her smile, and placed her hand to her chin, pretending she thought intensely.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask you for anything...", she muttered, grimacing. "But now that you mention it... yep, I'll ask you to do something."

"What?"

"It's very simple... in all the hostels, rooms are shared. I want you to seduce the person you sleep with..."

"What the...?!"

"... and get laid with him or her."

"Go to hell! Tell them, I don't care!"

Scarlett turned around, heading back to her hostel. When walking, the key hidden in her blouse twinkled. She grunted at that.

Was her sister completely crazy? Why would she come up with such nonsense? She heard her laugh, and then stopped when she took her arm.

"Oh, come on. Scarlett, I know you're not a virgin", sentenced Gwen, winking mischievously

"That definitely doesn't mean I want to sleep with Max!"

Scarlett covered her mouth with both hands to see the surprised look on her older sister. She gave a raucous laugh, bending over her stomach.

"Sleep with him! Sleep with that purple gnome!"

Scarlett clenched her fists angrily. She wanted to push Gwen and then bury her in the sand. Gwen seemed to read her intentions, because she stopped her laughter and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sleep with with him...", she repeated, and then her smile became even more mocking. "... or you'll spend this summer, and the next fifty years grounded. It's up to you."

The redhead looked away, completely frustrated. She knew her parents would be able to punish her for a long time, besides losing all that much trust she had to struggle to get from them... She sighed heavily.

She had no choice.

"I hate you, Gwen."

"I'll take that as a yes..."

Gwen hugged her on a fraternal way, sarcastically. Scarlett pulled away quickly, snorting, and thereby Gwen managed to laugh again.

She turned around to leave, still laughing to herself. However, she stopped and turned only to see her.

"Oh... and remember, don't try to trick me", she warned. "Or it'll be even worse... for you, of course."

Scarlett watched her walk away, feeling the frustration go through her veins like a powerful poison.

Meanwhile, at the beach, a group of seven boys roamed the sand together. Not all of them were happy about it, actually.

"I really would love to return to the hostel", Max murmured, idly, but Beardo shook his head as he encircled his shoulders with his arm

"Come on, man. Sunbathing is good", assured Dave, desperately looking for Sky with his eyes. "You should get out more often, you're just too pale."

"Besides... just look at this", announced Topher, opening his arms in a vain attempt to cover all the beach. "All these girls, and they are just for us!"

"Actually...", Leonard intervened, making a know-it-all gesture with his forefinger. "Here are also many boys, mostly buff... none of my spells could save us if we mess with the girlfriend of one of them."

Topher just chuckled dismissively. He followed Rodney's gaze, who watched spellbound in one direction, and found an interesting image.

Near the shore, Amy was lying face down sunbathing while Sammy applied suntan lotion on her back, with a small grimace of discomfort.

"Oh, hell yeah... hey, which one is hotter?

When Topher asked that, Rodney let out a long sigh before muttering:

"Amy..."

"What?!", Topher looked shocked and incredulous. "Obviously Samey is much better!"

"Nah!"

"Yeah!"

"Good heavens, they're identical!", Shawn interrupted irritably. They both turned toward him with dirty looks, so he stepped back a little. "Although... Amy has a beautiful mole... and Samey doesn't , that's cute too..."

Taking advantage of the other guys joining the discussion on how different that pair of twins was, Max took the opportunity to run away.

He walked through the crowd, ignoring the happy and relaxed atmosphere around him. He was anxious to get back to the hostel. He hated the sun, and the beach, and everything related to that infernal season called summer.

He allowed himself to smile a little as he was getting closer to the hostel. But his smile faded when he heard someone calling his name behind him. He turned around, exasperated.

"Hey, Max!", Sky greeted him a few feet away, with a volleyball ball under her left arm. "Have you seen the other guys?"

Beside her, Jasmine, Sugar and Ella were preparing to play a game of volleyball. Jasmine and Sky against Sugar and Ella. Max knew that this would be a massacre.

"Yeah, they're watching the twins give each other a hand of sunscreen."

Max smiled crookedly to see the expressions of the girls change radically, from cheerful and fun to totally misplaced and out of their minds. He turned around again, resuming his walk to the hostel, but he could hear them discuss among them and then go away.

The boys were up for a beatdown, apparently. That made him smile even more.

He entered the hostel quietly, and allowed himself to whistle the tune of a song that was stuck in his mind. He was all alone, after all...

... or so he thought.

"Oh. Hello, Max", a familiar voice greeted him, and as he turned, she saw Scarlett smiling at him from the door of the kitchen

Max frowned slightly in confusion. Since when Scarlett was so glad to see him? He was sure that something happened there.

"Hello...", he muttered, a little insecure while getting closer. "I think I need the key to our bedroom. I want to get some rest."

Scarlett bit her lower lip, trying to stay calm. She knew she had to act quickly, to shake off her sister's stupid request, along with the pressure of being discovered.

She sighed deeply. Showtime.

"Well... here it is", she said softly, leaning a little toward him. "Take it."

Max opened his eyes wide in surprise. He turned his gaze to her..., and felt his cheeks redden quickly.

"Sidekick... I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

Scarlett gave a mischievous giggle, and leaned further, exposing herself.

"It's very simple... you put your hand here, and remove the key. I do not see how complicated it is, actually."

He held his breath, confirming his suspicions. However, he didn't know how to react. Scarlett had never acted that way, and that was getting him very nervous.

"What if you take it off yourself...?"

"No. Come on, don't you want to?"

Max swallowed. He raised his hand, trembling and timidly approached her chest. When his hand was so close to her skin he could touch her, he retreated quickly.

"Y-You know what? I'm not that tired...", he excused himself, scratching his neck nervously. "I... I think I'll go now..."

Max ran as fast as his short legs let him, disappearing from her sight.

Scarlett sighed deeply, disappointed. That would be more difficult than expected.

* * *

><p>Hello there!<p>

Yep, chapter one, technically chapter two. Sorry if it was too short... I think they get longer as the story goes on.

The headcanon of Scarlett and Gwen being sisters belongs to Nyhlus and Bardic Jester. At least, I read it for the first time in one of their fics, "Spin the Bottle Cinderella".

Anyway, I'll answer your reviews now.

Ali6132: Thank you. We work really hard to keep them as In Character as possible. Seriously, we do our best! Have a nice day/night. Bye!

The Abysswalker: Well, I hope it is!

I think that's it. Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged. Read and review!

Read you soon!

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


End file.
